Recently, desired information can be easily obtained and transmitted by connecting objects existing in our surroundings regardless of time and place, and thereby M2M/IoT (Machine-to-Machine/Inter Of Things) supporting various services became a major issue in the next generation communication market.
The M2M started with a sensor and RFID network mainly for a local area, however various wired or wireless networks can be used with it as objects and characteristics of application are diversifying. Recently, interest in M2M based on a mobile communication network is increasing because it can support mobility of object, wide service area including an island, mountain area, and sea, ease of network operation and maintenance, security for highly reliable data transmission, and guarantee of service quality.
Accordingly, European mobile communication standard organization 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) started a research for validity of M2M in 2005, and are proceeding regular standardization since 2008 with the name of MTC (Machine Type Communications).
In the respect of 3GPP, ‘machine’ means an object not requiring a humans operation or intervention, and the MTC is defined as a form of data communication including at least one ‘machine’ However, division between the MTC and ‘machine’ becomes obscure because smart phones have been introduced to automatically communicate with a network according to a user's location or situation.
Location information and other privacy information of a terminal can be transmitted through the MTC. However, there are problems in transmitting the location information and privacy information because protection of privacy in a terminal is not fully supported under the structure of conventional system.